Revelaciones de un filtro amoroso
by Bella Valentia
Summary: Nueces y canela, cuero y tinta recién dibujada podía percibir Lily de su caldero. Cuando trato de asociar a quien le recordaba se estremeció. Esta historia participa el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black
1. Brownies

___Hola una vez más traigo mi respuesta a un reto y esta vez es para La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

* * *

_********__Disclaimer: __Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías. Esta historia participa **el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black** es la primera vez que participo para este forum_**_  
_**

_Agradecimiento a **Doncella de Lorde **__quien beteo esta historia.. Gracias por todo__ y tu ayuda incondicional. _

___Dedicado a mis Scoroses queridas, a todas quien le guste esta pareja y a todos quienes la lean._

* * *

_**Revelaciones de un filtro amoroso**_

_**Brownies**_

Lily Potter no era la típica chica normal que seguía reglas y normas, porque como digna hija de su padre las rompía cada vez que podía. Harry le había dicho innumerables veces que no subiese al ático, y si lo hacía que no sacara nada de ese lugar, porque podría ser peligroso.

Un día de verano por la tarde, contradiciendo a su padre, subió al ático como cualquier persona curiosa, buscando aquello que era tan terrible que viera.

Entre la curiosidad de la pelirroja que buscaba estantería por estantería, un mal movimiento provocó que un libro le cayera en la cabeza.

—Eso dolió —se dijo a sí misma.

Lily tomó el libro en sus manos y comenzó a hojearlo de manera curiosa, era un libro de pociones. Aunque algunos lo ignoraran ella había heredado las dotes de su abuela en pociones, así que se sentó en el suelo del ático y comenzó a leer página tras página, hasta que encontró una poción que le llamó mucho la atención: _**Amortentia**_.

—_**Poción Amortentia: **_es uno de los filtros amorosos más fuertes del mundo…—leía en voz alta la menor de los Potter —Esta poción tiene un aroma diferente según la persona que lo huela para recordarles lo que más les atrae.

Lily dejo de leer un momento el libro y sonrió con malicia.

—… Esta poción no crea amor —siguió leyendo —solo crea un fuerte encaprichamiento, debido a que es imposible crear amor o siquiera imitarlo.

Lily se levanto dejando el libro en el suelo. Ya tenía pensado que haría ese verano, aunque tuviera que invertir todas sus vacaciones, trataría de conseguir hacer esa poción.

* * *

Una semana después de intentos fallidos y cuando ya estaba furiosa por sus constantes fallos, logro dar con los ingredientes adecuados.

Lily, quien estaba sentada en suelo del ático, pudo ver cómo en su caldero se formaba un brillo nacarado y que el vapor se elevaba formando espirales.

Cuando la pelirroja se acerco aun más a su caldero para poder oler el aroma de su poción, se estremeció. ¿Podría ser que…? ¿Cómo era posible que le recordara…? Se sintió confusa, lo primero que pensó es que quizá había cometido un error al mezclar los ingredientes, pero no, había seguido las indicaciones del libro al pie de la letra.

Un poco incrédula volvió a oler el caldero, y sus fosas nasales se impregnaron de un olor a _canela y nueces_, luego percibió el aroma del _cuero_, era como si estuviera una Quaffle dentro del caldero; pero el olor que más la estremeció fue el tercero, era _tinta_.

Cuando Lily logró identificar ese tercer olor lo comprendió todo y sintió mucho miedo, lo pudo reconocer rápidamente: olía a tinta recién escrita o más bien dibujada. Fue en ese momento cuando añoró los días en que tomaba el sol en los jardines de Hogwarts y no quiso aceptar que de su acompañante era de quien provenían dichos aromas.

* * *

Tres días después desde que Lily había hecho la poción, ella y el resto de su familia habían decidido visitar a los Abuelos Weasley como cada domingo.

Lily entro prácticamente corriendo a La Madriguera, saludo a su abuela que le comento que estaba haciendo sus famosos_ brownies_, pero la pelirroja no le tomo mayor importancia.

Estaba en el Jardín de La Madriguera moviendo su varita para crear burbujas y así matar su aburrimiento hasta que sintió la presencia de alguien junto a ella. Pero incluso antes de girarse para ver quién era, sus fosas nasales se impregnaron de un olor que se le hacía muy familiar: _canela y nueces_. _"Maldita poción"_ pensó la pelirroja.

—¿Lily, qué haces aquí sola?

Hugo se sentó junto a su prima, y mientras Lily trataba de hablar pudo observar que su primo tenía en sus manos uno de los famosos brownies de la Abuela Molly.

—¿Quieres? —preguntó Hugo acercándole el brownie y fue cuando ella comprendió que estaba perdida.

_Nueces_ y _canela_, unos de los ingredientes de los famosos brownies de su abuela, amados por muchos, sobre todo por ella y su primo Hugo.

_"Que alguien me mate" _pensó la pelirroja afligida.

¿Cómo demonios había pasado? ¿Hugo Weasley? Por las barbas de Merlín, él era su primo y su _amortentia_, porque él olía a los brownies. Y lo peor de todo era que parecía ser el indicado para ella, aunque se negaba a aceptarlo y solo quería pensar que la poción estaba equivocada ¡Tenía que estar equivocada!

—¿Lily?

* * *

**N/A:**_Se que algunos no les gusta el incesto, pero al menos este a mi me gusta mucho los encuentro muy tiernos de hecho de este del que más escribo, porque me parece que pudiera ocurrir._

**_¿Reviews?¿Tomates? ¿Algo?_**

**_¡Review plis!_**

**_PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina._**

**_PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D_**

**_PD3:¡Voten por mi!_**

**_Besos y abrazos_**

**_¡Nos leeeeeemos!_**

**_Bella Valentía_**


	2. Quaffle

_********__Disclaimer: __Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías. Esta historia participa **el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black** ____ es la primera vez que participo para este forum._**_  
_**

_Agradecimiento a **Doncella de Lorde **__quien beteo esta historia.. Gracias por todo y tu ayuda incondicional. _

_Dedicado a mis Scoroses queridas, a todas quien le guste esta pareja y a todos quienes la lean._

* * *

_**Revelaciones de un filtro amoroso**_

_**Quaffle**_

Lily como buena y obstinada cazadora había decidido entrenar por sí sola y una de sus tantas metas para ese año era vencer a Slytherin en el primer partido. De esa forma ella podría molestar a su primo, y aunque a Hugo el Quidditch no le apasionara, solía seguirle el juego solo porque le gustaba verla sonreír. Otra de las metas que se había propuesto la pelirroja, era comprobar que la poción que había preparado durante el verano estaba equivocada.

De pronto, cuanto intento lanzar la Quaffle a uno de los aros del campo, en sus fosas nasales como las veces anteriores, se impregno un olor a cuero que le era bastante agradable porque al igual que su madre jugaba de cazadora, y se sentía bastante feliz y completa cuando volaba en su escoba.

—Maldita sea —sentenció la pelirroja mientras bajaba rápidamente hacia el suelo del campo.

Tomó la Quaffle que le había regalo su tío Ron para su decimoquinto cumpleaños y se dirigió furiosa a los vestidores.

—Maldita sea ¿cómo puedo ser tan tonta? —se criticaba a si misma mientras el agua del grifo caía sobre su cuerpo.

* * *

Lily trataba de caminar rápidamente por los terrenos de Hogwarts, no quería ser descubierta porque había estado usando el campo sin decirle a nadie.

Andaba por los pasillos aspirando el intenso olor que provenía de la quaffle que llevaba en sus manos.

—Potter, eres una traviesa y obsesiva por ganar —le hablo una voz masculina, sobresaltándola.

Lily se estremeció nuevamente al sentir el olor de los brownies de _canela _y _nueces_ de su abuela, y también el olor a_ tinta_ que tanto había temido; pero esta vez se había intensificado el olor a _cuero_.

—Hugo, por las barbas de Merlín —se quejó la chica —. No me asustes así

Hugo le quitó el bolso a su prima para poder cargarlo él. Ese detalle la hizo sonreír y olvidar el hecho de que la había asustado.

—¿Me estabas espiando? —indagó Lily.

Hugo rodó los ojos y sin saber por qué se puso un poco nervioso.

—No Lilu, no te estaba espiando, pero si te estaba buscando. Le pregunte a Artemis***** si te había visto y me dijo que estabas media enojada y te habías venido a entrenar —le explicó el chico de ojos azules —. Y he tratado de hablar contigo todo el día, pero… pero…. —Hugo cerró los ojos y respiro pausadamente para poder controlarse —¡Me has ignorado todo el día! ¡No! ¡Llevas semanas así! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

Lily se estremeció. Él tenía razón, pero tampoco podía contarle que se había adelantado y había preparado en el verano la poción _amortentia_, y todos los olores le recordaban a él.

—Nada Hugo, cuando quieres te pones tan insoportable —le espeto Lily en la cara.

Si había algo que a Lily le molestaba incluso más que perder un partido, era cuando su primo y mejor amigo se comportaba de esa forma. Era una de las actitudes que más le molestaban de él ¡Incluso, prefería que ganara Slytherin antes de soportarlo de mal humor!

* * *

**N/A:** _Artemis significa Diosa de Luna no tiene mucha relación con FF, ni nada pero me gusta mucho ese nombre y considerando pensé que podría caer bien debido que me recordó a las tradiciones de los Malfoy aunque no tiene ni relación con eso._

**_¿Reviews?¿Tomates? ¿Algo?_**

**_¡Review plis!_**

**_PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina._**

**_PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D_**

**_PD3:¡Voten por mi!_**

**_Besos y abrazos_**

**_¡Nos leeeeeemos!_**

**_Bella Valentía_**


	3. Tinta

_********__Disclaimer: __Harry Potter y sus amigos le pertenece a J.K. Rowling. Todas las ideas que no reconozcan son mías. Esta historia participa **el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black** es la primera vez para este forum._**_  
_**

_Agradecimiento a **Doncella de Lorde **__quien beteo esta historia.. Gracias por todo__ y tu ayuda incondicional. _

___Dedicado a mis Scoroses queridas, a todas quien le guste esta pareja y a todos quienes la lean._

* * *

_**Revelaciones de un filtro amoroso**_

_**Tinta **_

Un sábado por la tarde muchos chicos desde tercero hasta séptimo habían abandonado Hogwarts para dirigirse a Hogsmeade, con excepción de Hugo, quien parecía estar molesto, porque el dibujo que intentaba hacer no le estaba quedando como él quería.

—No me gusta —hablo en voz alta mientras arrancaba la hoja de su libreta de dibujo, que le habían regalado sus abuelos.

Lily se acercó al pelirrojo, aunque él no lo notó de tan concentrado que estaba.

—Weasley —llamo su atención Lily mientras se sentaba frente a él.

Hugo levanto la vista y se encontró con los ojos marrones y brillantes de su prima.

—Potter —le siguió el juego.

Una vez más las fosas nasales de Lily percibieron un olor que había sentido cuando había hecho la poción. La dichosa_ tinta_, todo al fin comenzaba a cuadrar y tendría que aceptarlo, no tenía escapatoria: la poción le recordaba a ¡Hugo Weasley! Lo que había temido un tiempo atrás ahora era un hecho.

Aunque ella lo negara solía extrañar mucho cuando Hugo dibujaba y ella tomaba sol en los jardines de Hogwarts, pero había sido una costumbre que habían perdido con el tiempo.

—Lilu —comenzó Hugo —.¿Podría dibujarte?

Lily parecía perdida en sus pensamientos y la voz de su primo pareció traerla de nuevo a la tierra.

—¿Dibujarme, por qué?

Hugo soltó su pluma bruscamente en su tintero provocando que un poco de tinta cayera de este, y el olor se extendiera entre ellos. _"Maldita poción, déjame en paz" _pensó la pelirroja.

—Quiero dibujarte, solo me faltas tú —explicó Hugo —Son para regalárselos a la abuela en Navidad —agregó mientras le enseñaba los dibujos de todos sus familiares.

Lily sonrió ampliamente y asintió.

* * *

Hugo comenzó a dibujar a su prima afanadamente, porque tenía que quedarle perfecta, ella era perfecta. Si había algo que le gustara a Hugo era dibujar, sobre todo en los jardines. El pelirrojo suspiro profundamente y se dio cuenta de algo que le hizo perder la concentración, sin embargo Lily no lo notó porque estaba con los ojos cerrados, debido a que mirar directo a los ojos azules de Hugo le ponía nerviosa.

Hugo trató de agudizar su olfato y comprobó lo que temía.

A Hugo le llegaron tres olores que se colaron rápidamente por sus fosas nasales, el primero pareció reconocerlo en seguida pues desde que tenía memoria él era dibujante y estando en la presencia de Lily se intensificó un olor a_ tinta_.

Hugo movió su cabeza tratando de ignorar lo que estaba ocurriendo. La semana pasada habían estudiado la poción _amortentia _en clase de pociones, y en ese momento él había identificado claramente los olores que tenía el líquido, pero no había sabido explicar a qué le recordaban. No podía ser que uno de los tres olores de la poción _de amor _estuviese relacionado con su prima.

El chico trató de retomar su trabajo, pero al igual que su padre siempre se le terminaba antojando algo de comer cuando hacía algo que le gustaba. Abrió su mochila y de ella sacó una rana de chocolate de esas que tanto le encantaban, esas golosinas eran su placer culpable. En ese momento sintió el segundo olor: _Chocolate_, pero trató de calmarse mientras comía, solo eran coincidencias, eso y nada más; después de todo uno podía equivocarse con las pociones. De pronto Lily abrió los ojos y se acercó a él.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó mientras se acomodaba su cabello.

Y Hugo pudo sentir el tercer olor: _jazmines. _Su prima siempre olía a _jazmines_, entonces fue cuando se dio cuenta que no había vuelva atrás. Su poción le recordaba a Lily.

—Sí, Lilu tranquila —le respondió Hugo tratando de sonar convincente —¿Puedes cerrar los ojos? Es que te estaba dibujando con los ojos cerrados.

Lily asintió y cerró los ojos a petición de su primo.

Hugo de forma sigilosa como si fuera un lince, dejo su libreta y su pluma de dibujo junto al tintero a un lado. Y lentamente se acercó a su prima tratando de acortar la distancia que había entre ambos, él sabía que quizá estaba mal, pero no pudo resistirse a besarla.

Lily abrió los ojos abruptamente por sentirlo tan cerca de ella, pero al notar los labios de Hugo sobre los suyos cerró sus ojos nuevamente y se aferró aún más a él provocando que el tintero de su primo se volteara y ambos sintieran un olor a tinta mezclado con jazmines.

—Hugo… esto —trataba de hablar Lily una vez que se separaron.

Hugo se rasco la cabeza tratando de distraer a la pelirroja, pero los ojos marrones penetrantes de ella se lo impedían.

—Te quiero Lilu —se sinceró Hugo —Siempre ha sido así.

Lily sonrió ampliamente y se aferró a Hugo nuevamente.

—Yo también te quiero —le susurró al oído.

Se volvieron a besar y una vez más sintieron un olor a_ tinta_ mezclado con _jazmines_.

* * *

**_N/A:_**_¿Muy raro? a mi me parece que no disfrute mucho escribiéndolo, espero que a ustedes les gustara leerlo esta es la viñeta más larga que me ha quedado._

**_¿Reviews?¿Tomates? ¿Algo?_**

**_¡Review plis!_**

**_PD:¡Esta historia solo será publicada en FanFiction! Ya que solo tengo cuenta acá y desde hace años que solo publico en esta pagina._**

**_PD2: Únanse a mi campaña: ¡Llenemos FanFiction de Reviews! ¡Quizaás alegres a una persona! Y si vas a poner en favoritos una historia deja un review también! que nada cuesta :D_**

**_PD3:¡Voten por mi!_**

**_Besos y abrazos_**

**_¡Nos leeeeeemos!_**

**_Bella Valentía_**


End file.
